1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle which is provided with a working implement.
2. Background Information
A post-treatment apparatus which treats exhaust from an engine is mounted in the work vehicle (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-529538). The post-treatment apparatus is connected to the engine by a connecting pipe. It is preferable that the post-treatment apparatus include a diesel particulate filter (DPF) apparatus and a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) apparatus (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-097413). The DPF apparatus reduces particulate matter in the exhaust. The SCR apparatus reduces nitrogen oxide (NOx) in the exhaust.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-529538, the post-treatment apparatus is arranged above the engine or a hydraulic pump. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-097413, the post-treatment apparatus is arranged above the hydraulic pump. The post-treatment apparatus is supported on a table which is connected to a vehicle frame.
The work vehicle may perform excavation work using a ripper (refer to a ripper 51 in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2) which is provided in a rear section of the vehicle. At that time, the vehicle frame may be twisted. Accordingly, as in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-097413, in a case where the post-treatment apparatus is supported by a component connected to the vehicle frame, an excessive load is applied to the connecting pipe which links the post-treatment apparatus and the engine.
On the other hand, a method of mounting the post-treatment apparatus on top of the engine as in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-529538 may be effective in avoiding the above problem. With this method, the position of the post-treatment apparatus is installed at a higher position and an upper surface of an outer cover which covers the engine and the post-treatment apparatus is heightened. As a result, rear visibility becomes poor.
A work vehicle according to an aspect of the present invention comprises a vehicle frame, a radiator, an engine, a first post-treatment apparatus, a second post-treatment apparatus, and a bracket. The engine is provided in front of the radiator. The first post-treatment apparatus and the second post-treatment apparatus are positioned in front of the radiator and treat exhaust from the engine. The bracket is positioned in front of the radiator and is elastically supported by the vehicle frame. The bracket supports all of the engine, the first post-treatment apparatus, and the second post-treatment apparatus. Both the highest position of the first post-treatment apparatus and the highest position of the second post-treatment apparatus are as high as or lower than the highest position of the radiator.
At least one of the first post-treatment apparatus and the second post-treatment apparatus may be arranged in a position which does not overlap with the engine in top view.
The bracket may include a mounting bracket and a post-treatment apparatus support bracket. The mounting bracket supports the engine and may be elastically supported by the vehicle frame. The post-treatment apparatus support bracket supports the first post-treatment apparatus and the second post-treatment apparatus. The post-treatment apparatus support bracket may be supported by the mounting bracket at one edge of the mounting bracket. The mounting bracket may include a damper mounting section between the one edge which supports the post-treatment apparatus support bracket and the other edge.
The post-treatment apparatus support bracket may include an upper support section and a lower support section with different heights from a connecting position with the mounting bracket. The first post-treatment apparatus may be supported by the lower support section. The second post-treatment apparatus may be supported by the upper support section.
The second post-treatment apparatus may be arranged so as to overlap with a portion of the first post-treatment apparatus in top view.
The work vehicle may further comprise a connecting pipe. The connecting pipe is arranged above the first post-treatment apparatus and connects the first post-treatment apparatus and the second post-treatment apparatus. The second post-treatment apparatus may be arranged to be adjacent to the side of the connecting pipe.
The upper support section may be positioned at a closer position to the engine than the lower support section in top view. The first post-treatment apparatus may be a diesel particulate filter apparatus. The second post-treatment apparatus may be a selective catalytic reduction apparatus. Then, the first post-treatment apparatus may be arranged at a position which does not overlap with the engine in top view.
The work vehicle may further comprise an outer cover. The outer cover is arranged above the engine, the first post-treatment apparatus, the second post-treatment apparatus, and the radiator and is attached to the vehicle frame. The upper surface of the outer cover is set horizontally.
The vehicle frame may include a first support section which supports the bracket and a second support section which supports the radiator. The second support section may be lower than the first support section.
The post-treatment apparatus support bracket may further include an anti-sway component. The anti-sway component is connected to the engine and reduces vibration of the post-treatment apparatus support bracket in the vehicle front and back direction.
In the work vehicle according to an aspect of the present invention, the bracket supports both of the engine and the post-treatment apparatus support bracket. Then, the bracket is elastically supported by the vehicle frame. Accordingly, the engine, the first post-treatment apparatus, and the second post-treatment apparatus all vibrate with regard to the twist of the vehicle frame. As a result, a large load is not applied to the connecting pipe which links the post-treatment apparatus and the engine.
In addition, both the highest position of the first post-treatment apparatus and the highest position of the second post-treatment apparatus are as high as or lower than the highest position of the radiator. Accordingly, the upper surface of the outer cover is not heightened due to the post-treatment apparatuses. As a result, the rear visibility is improved.